


Protective Heart

by Jellybonkerz



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybonkerz/pseuds/Jellybonkerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the Chantrys destruction, Valena Hawkes loyalty is tested when she is forced to protect the man she loves from someone she thought she trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DOWModder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DOWModder).



The sound was deafening and yet she could not keep her eyes from him. Even as the Chantry came crashing down around her In a fiery blaze of molten rock, she could only stare wide eye in shock. His body trembled and Anders’s knees buckled as he sat on a nearby crate hiding his face in his hands. Valena heard the quiet sob escape from this man she loved, this man she gave her whole heart to, just to have him crush it with one cruel act.

“Anders,” her voice cracked, her own body giving way to the despair that threatened to consume her.

Anders lifted his head from his hands, perhaps something like "Anders lifted his head, but Valena would not meet his eyes. What did he expect from her after what he had just done? All of the lives ended with this vile act. Good people died because she trusted him, Because of her trust in Anders, she shared in his guilt.

Valena knew that he should die for what he had done, and yet she could not bring herself to do it. Hawke had seen it coming, but her heart refused to believe it. Love conquers all she would say, and she loved him more then her own life. For that she knew she could not take his, for doing so would be like killing herself and that was something she was not willing to do.

“I’m so sorry my love, but there was just no other way, I am so, so sorry.” Anders voice, filled with sorrow and   
regret.

Still her heart went out to him even though she knew it shouldn’t. Valena knelt down in front of him, her hands slipping up to gently cupping his face, turning him to her, forcing his eyes upon her own.

“Look at me Anders, please.” she begged, fighting to keep her voice steady.

Tears welled up in Anders eyes as he looked into hers. Her thumb lightly stroking his face; she wanted to reassure him everything would be alright, but nothing will ever be alright, not anymore Valena pulling him into her arms.. Another desperate sob escaped his lips letting himself fall forward, Anders grasped out falling into her arms, pulling himself into her chest she held him tightly as she fought back her own tears.

“J..Justice, he’s too strong, I can’t...” Anders sobbed, clinging tightly to her as if his very life depend on holding on to her.

“LIES!” Sebastian voice echoed from behind, “ You can’t hide behind your demon Maleficar, this was all you. You should pay for it with your life!”

The deep brogue of his voice, sent a wave of anger through Hawke with his words. She had always gone out of her way to help this man, and at every chance he got he would throw the words of the Maker in her face, and now he stood to threaten the one man she loved above all else.

“Shut up Sebastian, you have no say in this,” she growled, glaring back at the archer daring him to try something.

“Hawke, you can’t be serious? This monster just killed hundreds of innocent people, he killed Elthina, she was like a mother to me!”

“I am very serious Sebastian, and if you do not like it you can leave.”

“He’s right love, I don’t deserve to live after what I have done, you have to...”

Valena pressed her fingers to his lips, “Shh, I will not have him tell me whether your life is forfeit Anders, and I cannot loose you if I were to kill you I would be killing myself and I rather like living.”

“I...I love you, Valena”

“No!” Sebastian spat, “Either you kill him Hawke or I’ll do it.”

Swiftly Sebastian pulled his bow from his back, taking a stiff step back; aiming at Anders. A mixture of emotion rushed her all at once. Hawke stood quickly pulling away from Anders desperate embrace, turning protectively in front of him shielding him from the archers aim.

Valena has always been a kind woman, a person who worked very hard towards a peaceful means to an end. Anders was her heart and soul, he was her passion, her rock, and this man who she once called friend was now threatened her Anders, he threatened her heart and she would not stand for it.

“Sebastian, put the bow away and leave... NOW.” she snarled, feeling the sparks of magic twist inside her.

“No! I will not leave until that bastard is dead, and if that means I have to go through you Hawke, then so be it.” Sebastian's icy blue eyes, glared at her as he pulled his bow taunt.

“So be it then.” She sneered.

It was a familiar sound, of the arrow as it cut through the air, like a sharp whistle. She heard Anders crying out in fear for her, and the others panicked shouts as everything unfolded around her. Valena was ready for it though, she had fought beside the archer for years. She knew how deadly he is with the bow. Valena knew all her friends, how they moved how they fought, she also knew how to protect herself against each and every one of them. The arrow that had aimed with deadly precision at her heart, Sebastian eyes widened in surprised as the arrow cracked and bouncing off the shield she erected around herself, the arrow falling broken to the ground.

knowing she would have to move swiftly, Valena felt the shield falter and the archer would be quick to continue his assault on her, and the next one would likely cut through her shield striking her dead.Her blood boiled as she marched swiftly towards Sebastian, attempting to gain an advantage.

Even in the heat of battle Valena was always gentle when opening the fade to pull the magic she would need for what ever spell was necessary, but now she ripped it open yanking magic she needed free. Valena would not stand for this she promised herself never to let anyone take Anders away from her; she had lost too much already she would not lose him as well.

Her hand snapped forward, as the end of her staff knocked sharply on the ground releasing the first spell at him; the force from the blast knocking Sebastian off his feet landing hard onto his back; grunting in pain as he skidded across the ground, his armor echoing off the walls making sharp scraping sound.

“Hawke,” Sebastian groaned, as he attempted to stand.

“Shut up!” She growled, her face contorted in rage, lightning sparked and licked up her arms as, she ripped into the fade to prepare another force spell. A spark shot from her staff, knocking Sebastian back to the ground, his bow thrown from his grasp, clattering loudly on the stone floor, before he had a chance to gather his feet.

“Valena...” Sebastian gasped, struggling to pull himself to his knees.

“Don’t you dare call me by my name.” she snapped.

The flow of magic came swiftly now, feeling the tear in the fade the magic rushing through her as she cast another spell. Sebastian’s movement became slowed and sluggish, part of her wanted to laugh at the sight of him struggling against the effects of the spell. Sometimes she loved that spell a little too much, a small smirk gracing her lips as she watched Sebastian fight his way to his feet.

Even with his movements slowed, Sebastian was still able to pull a dagger free from it’s sheath and began to fumble his way towards her. Valena scoffed, she’d had enough of him. Valena charged towards the archer murmuring a spell under her breath, letting the magic build as it surged through her. Stopping mere inches from the Prince of Starkhaven, as the very air around her sparked with built up power; she could taste the magic in the air. This was dangerous Valena knew, and yet at the moment she did not care.

“Go home Sebastian!”

“N..No...He has to die,” he grunted, weakly swinging the dagger striking out at her. Valena jerked back, but not fast enough as the tip of the dagger cut deep into her arm. She hissed through clenched teeth, the pain was sharp. She could feel the blood flowing down her arm from the fresh wound, lifting her hand as the blood trickled down to her fingers staring at the red liquid; her rage hitting its peak.

Lightning sparked out around her releasing the spell she had held back, a deafeningly loud crack filled the air like a small explosion. The force of it knocking Sebastian back through the air, as he crashed into the stone wall. The bloody dagger knocked from his grasp skipping it’s way across the floor.

Sebastian laid in a heap on the ground. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as Valena stood motionless and staring, everything had become quiet except for her laboured breaths. Everyone had stopped, and staring in shock at the broken body of the Prince as he laid motionless on the ground. Her heart hammered in her ears, as she tried forcing her breathing to slow. A soft groan emanated from the heap of a man braced against the stone wall.

A great sigh escaped Hawke, as she edged closer to Sebastian, standing above him. looking down at the man noting his shallow breaths. The healer in her overwhelming her, she did this to him. There was no way she could leave him to die, it was something she knew in the end she would regret. Kneeling she gently rolled him on to his back and flinched at the sight of a large gash that stretched across his forehead. A steady flow of blood trickled down the side of his face. His eyes closed as his breaths shallow and ragged.

“You’re such an idiot Sebastian,” she murmured, resting her hand lightly on his neck, his pulse strong and steady. He was a lucky man, she thought idly; as her hands began to glow the familiar blue hue. There were many bones broken, but nothing life threatening. She wanted him away from here, as far away from them as she could make him go. She worked silently mending his broken body, her mana draining as sweat began to trickle down her brow; unaware when Anders knelt beside her resting his arm on her shoulder, her body tensed shooting him a side long look.

“Let me love, your weakened. Save your mana.” His eyes filled with shamed.

Nodding she sat back onto the ground, “Just heal him enough so he can walk, I want him gone from here, I don’t want to see his face again.” she grumbled.

Anders looked at her nodding in agreement, setting to work finishing what she started. It wasn’t long before Sebastian let out a loud painful moan his eyes fluttering open, a brief look of confusion that quickly twisted to loathing slapping away Anders hands. Sebastian sat up with a murderous glare.

“Keep your filthy hands off me Maleficar,” Sebastian spat, backing himself into the wall. His blue eyes darting back and forth between Anders and Valena. “I cannot believe you let that thing touch me Hawke.”

Anders flinched as Valena shot up to her feet, grabbing Sebastian by the collar of his armor and pulled him up just inches from her face. Sebastian still weak tried to pull away from her heated glare. He was likely in a lot of pain still, and she was glad how dare he threaten her and those she loved. she had enough of the Princes mouth and he will listen to her for once.

“Sebastian, you are not going to lay a hand on Anders. Do you understand me? It is not your choice for him to die, it is mine and no one else’s.”

Sebastian narrowed glaring at her, his mouth a thin line. If looks could kill they would have died several times over. He nodded stiffly. Growling she shoved him away from her and pointed towards the open streets. “Leave Sebastian, I never want to see your face again.”

Sebastian turned away staggering slightly, stopping only to gather his bow, as he stumbled his way towards the open street. Valena watched him, relieved. She did not want to kill the man no matter how angry she was with him. Sebastian stopped, turning to face them once more, she felt Anders stiffen beside her. The action forcing her step in front of Anders again cursing herself for letting the Archer gather his bow, but he just glared back shaking his head.

“I will go home and reclaim my lands Hawke, then I will gather an army, and there will be no where for you and your precious Anders to hide.” he shouted louder then was necessary, she knew he wanted them all to hear this proclamation, Valena watched as Sebastian turned away stiffly slowly disappearing out of site.

Valena’s mind reeled, she should have killed him, keeping them both alive was going to be hard enough. Now it would be almost impossible. A hand reached out and touch her arm. She flinched as pain shoot through her arm. She had forgotten about her wound. Looking down the sleeve of her robe soaked in blood. Cursing under her breath she began to gathered the mana to heal the bleeding wound, but Anders brushed her hand away.

“Let me love.” he spoke softly, his hand already glowing. His healing energy was always so soothing and cool. Valena studied his face closely, the worry lines on upon his face, they were lighter when she had first met him and now had become so deep in his brows. He was frowning something he always seemed do now. How she wished to take his pain away, to save him from himself, from Justice, from Vengeance. Valena knew that he should die for what he had done however Valena would not give up on him, not now. They had been through to much already. What he had done was horrible; what Vengeance had made him do, but together they would set it right. They will work together to fix this, and even if it kills her she will help him through it.

Grabbing his wrist Valena pulled him close, Anders gasped in surprise staring at her wide eyed; as she laced her fingers into his and squeezed his hand gently.

“Anders, help me save the mages.”

Anders eyes widened, a look of shock etched on his face, “You mean, your not going to kill me? You want me to help?”

“I could never kill you Anders, your the other half of my heart,” she whispered shaking her head. “Don’t think your getting away from this clean either, we need to have a long talk, a very... long talk.”

Valena could see the tears forming in his eyes again, nodding as he pulled her to him; crushing his lips into hers. The heat from his body enveloped her, all she wanted was him as she drank deeply into the kiss. Arms slipped around waists, as tears flowed freely, desperation turning into burning need for each other. As the kiss broke, her forehead resting lightly against his, the world melted away and stood still for but a brief moment; before realization set in. Sighing Valena slid her hand into Anders and smiled.

“Lets go save the mages.”


End file.
